Park Bench
by wishingtowrite
Summary: After another depressing day of being ignored by Phineas, Isabella heads down to the park and receives some advice from an unexpected source. [One-sided Phinabella] [Mentioned Canderemy]


Phineas and Ferb- Isabella/Jeremy/Phineas- One-sided Phinabella, mentioned Canderemy.- Rated K- Romance/Hurt/Comfort

Summary- After another depressing day of being ignored by Phineas, Isabella heads down to the park and receives some advice from an unexpected source. [One-sided Phinabella] [Mentioned Canderemy]

(A/N: I know I'm an awful person, but I had a blast of inspiration and finally decided to put it down on paper. Enjoy guys.)

It had been a pretty average day in the Flynn-Fletcher backyard. The step-brothers had dreamed up -and despite impossible odds- had created some exciting new invention, enjoyed it and seized the day with their friends. And once again, without fail (much to their older sister's chagrin) it had disappeared without rhyme or reason- or even a trace of where it had disappeared to.

And for Isabella Garcia-Shapiro, par the usual, Phineas Flynn had been completely oblivious to her. She had dropped hints: telling him he looked good –to which he replied he looked as he always did-, hugging him twice, and even going so far as inviting him to do something together, but he had replied by saying that he and Ferb would love to.

Sometimes Isabella wondered why she even bothered- he'd only ever shown platonic interest in her.

Isabella told her mother she was going to walk to the park after opting to skip on the cake Mrs. Fletcher had offered the usual gang. She started humming a sad song and watched as the pavement of the sidewalk changed to the unkempt grass of the park, not due for another cut until tomorrow.

She shuffled over to a bench, not paying any mind to the single body currently occupying it.

A tear slipped silently down her face as her head came to rest on the wooden back of the bench.

"Is everything alright?" the bench's other inhabitant asked her.

"Jeremy?" Isabella was surprised to see Candace's boyfriend seated beside her.

"What's going on?" He asked her again.

"I'm just…" she paused, "I'm alright, I just needed some fresh air."

"Come on, even Phineas would know _that_ was a lie." He joked.

"Candace told you." Isabella stated.

Jeremy laughed. "Not much goes on that isn't shared between the two of us. And someone having a crush on her little brother was a pretty big deal."

Isabella sighed, his remarks had hit the mark- she liked Phineas, and his utter obliviousness had begun to get to her, she was losing hope- fast.

Ah, so that's what's bothering you." He said, regaining some seriousness.

"Yeah." She said, looking down at her hands folded neatly in her lap.

"Have you tried asking him out?" Jeremy asked.

"Several times, he always invites _Ferb_ along." She spat the name out like it was a bitter piece of fruit. She liked Ferb (really, she did) he was a good friend, but when Phineas dragged him into the middle of her attempts to single herself and Phineas out to do something together, it really got on her nerves.

"Did you make it clear you were asking him on a _date_?" Jeremy asked, trying to help her find the root of her problem.

"I thought so. I never actually said the word, but you don't just ask a guy and his brother to a dance with you!" She exclaimed, frustration and sad desperation etched into her face. "Besides, it wouldn't matter anyway, he doesn't like me like that."

"You know, not all relationships start out that way, Candace and I were lucky like that, I guess, but sometimes it takes a wake-up call for the other person to realize what possibilities lie ahead." He offered sagely.

"Still…" She trailed off thoughtfully.

"He may not want something like that right now- he is an eleven year old boy, granted that he _has_ done things most adults couldn't dream of doing, he still has the emotions of an eleven year old; he may just want to be friends. Give him a few years- you won't be able to keep him away." She looked up at him for the first time and he offered her a small smile.

"You really think so?" she searched for a reaffirmation.

"Yeah, just give him some time." He smiled at her and she smiled as well, his words offering some consolation.

"One question," Isabella giggled slightly, and he urging her on. "What does Candace use to keep all of the girls away?"

He looked up at the sky, painted in red with black forcing to recede further up into the sky smiling at the thought of his girlfriend. "She knows- as well as every other girl who has made an attempt at me since we've been together- that I'm hers, for now and forever."

Isabella smiled, happy for the two, and wished upon the last rays of daylight that one day she and Phineas could enjoy something as lovely as what Jeremy and Candace had.

The two sat in silence for a while, watching the sun begin its battle to pass beyond the horizon. "We're rooting for you guys, Candace and I are." Jeremy told her.

"Thanks." She hugged him, spirits lifted, "for everything." And the two parted ways.


End file.
